Nickname
by dark-and-bad
Summary: Summary inside. Story will no longer be updated as i am starting fictions afresh since i havent updated in months. im not deleting these stories just incase i do decide to maybe update them. sorry


**Acheiving a nickname.**

Summary-Oneshot. Who was William The Bloody's first victim that made him Spike? Well, remember the guy that said he would rather have a railroad spike through his head than listen to William's poetry?...

Timeline- Set in 1880. No Buffy characters apart from Spike and Drusilla.

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters in this story. I also did not write the first threechapters.

London (1880)- Night at Victorian Parlour

William is sitting and composing poetry off in the corner of a dinner party.  
The spirited laughter of the party-goers can be heard in the background.William: (to himself) Luminous... oh, no, no, no. Irradiant's better.  
A waiter approaches and holds out a tray.  
Waiter: Care for an hors d'oeuvre, sir?  
William: Oh, quickly! I'm the very spirit of vexation. What's another word for "gleaming"?  
It's a perfectly perfect word as many words go but the bother is nothing rhymes, you see.  
The waiter smiles patronizingly and moves off into the crowd. Spike's eyes are drawn to Cecily,  
who is just entering the party.  
William: Cecily...  
He turns back to his poem with renewed purpose and jots down several more lines,  
then gets up and moves through the crowd toward her.

A group of young aristocrats- a woman and her two male companions- are gathered, discussing current events.Aristocrat #1: I mean to point out that it's something of a mystery and the police should keep an open mind.  
One of the men turns to William as he passes by.  
Aristocrat #2: (to William) Ah, William! Favor us with your opinion.  
What do you make of this rash of disappearances sweeping through our town? Animals or thieves?  
William: (haughty) I prefer not to think of such dark, ugly business at all.  
That's what the police are for. (looks at Cecily) I prefer placing my energies into creating things of beauty.  
The third aristocrat snatches the poem from Spike's hands.  
Aristocrat #3: I see. Well, don't withhold, William.  
Aristocrat #1: Rescue us from a dreary topic.  
William: (to Aristocrat #3)  
Careful. The inks are still wet. Please, it's not finished.  
Aristocrat #3: Don't be shy. (reads) "My heart expands/'tis grown a bulge in it/inspired by your beauty,  
effulgent." (laughs) Effulgent?  
Everyone laughs, mocking William. Uncomfortable, Cecily glances at him and walks off.  
William shoots Aristocrat #3 a sour look, snatches back his poem, and follows her.  
Aristocrat #2: And that's actually one of his better compositions.  
Aristocrat #1: Have you heard? They call him William the Bloody because of his bloody awful poetry!  
Aristocrat #3: It suits him. I'd rather have a railroad Spike through my head than listen to that awful stuff!  
William approaches Cecily who is sitting on a sofa, away from the main party, and looking out the window.  
William: Cecily?  
She turns and sighs when she sees him.  
Cecily: Oh. Leave me alone.  
William: (re: other guests)  
Oh, they're vulgarians. They're not like you and I.  
Cecily: You and I? I'm going to ask you a very personal question and I demand an honest answer.  
Do you understand?  
He nods.  
Cecily: Your poetry, it's... they're... not written about me, are they?  
William: They're about how I feel.  
Cecily: Yes, but are they about me?  
William: Every syllable.  
Cecily: Oh, God!  
William: Oh, I know... it's sudden and... please, if they're no good, they're only words but...  
the feeling behind them... I love you, Cecily.  
Cecily: Please stop!  
William: I know I'm a bad poet but I'm a good man and all I ask is that... that you try to see me-  
Cecily: I do see you. That's the problem. You're nothing to me, William. You're beneath me.  
She stands and walks off, leaving William devastated and alone.

Night on a London street

William staggers down the street in tears, ripping up his poems as he goes.  
He bumps into a passerby and drops the pages.  
William: Watch where you're going!  
He gathers up the torn sheets and makes his way toward a nearby alleyway.  
William is sitting on a bale of hay and finishing the job of destroying his poetry.  
He looks up at the sound of a woman's voice to find Drusila standing serenely in the dark alley with him.  
Drusila: And I wonder... what possible catastrophe came crashing down from heaven and  
brought this dashing stranger to tears?  
William: Nothing. I wish to be alone.  
Drusila: Oh, I see you. A man surrounded by fools who cannot see his strength, his vision,  
his glory. (beat) That and burning baby fish swimming all around your head.  
William backs away from her, nervous.  
William: That's quite close enough. I've heard tales of London pickpockets.  
You'll not be getting my purse, I tell you. Drusila: (smiles) Don't need a purse.  
She points to his heart and head in succession.  
Drusila: Your wealth lies here... and here. In the spirit and... imagination.  
You walk in worlds the others can't begin to imagine.  
William is riveted by her insight into his character.  
William: Oh, yes! I mean, no. I mean... mother's expecting me.  
Drusila opens the collar of his shirt.  
Drusila: I see what you want. Something glowing and glistening. Something... effulgent.  
William is beside himself. Finally someone who understands him.  
William: (sotto) Effulgent.  
Drusila: Do you want it?  
William has never wanted anything more.  
William: Oh, yes! (touches her chest) God, yes.  
Drusila looks down for a moment as her face changes and her fangs descend.  
William reacts, more confused than afraid. She pulls back his shirt collar and buries her fangs in his neck.  
William cries out in pain but his cries quickly turn to moans of pleasure as Drusila ends his human existence.

Drusilla puts William down and wipes his blood off her lips.

Drusilla: There you go. Your blood tastes like strawberries. It's so sweet and innocent. Just like how you _used _to to be.

William gets up and smirks at her.

William: Thanks baby, I need to do one thing then I'll be back.

He walks up to Drusilla, grabs her and kisses her passionatly. His first kiss. He finally releases her and walks off toward the railway line.

William reaches the railway and Aristocrat 3 is siting down waiting for a train. No-one else is around. He grins. Perfect.

William:Howard, good to see you.

Howard turns round sharply on hearing someones voice. He sighes when he realises its William.

Howard:William, what are you doing here? Shouldn''t you be off somewhere writing more awful poetry? William laughes evily and grins.

William:Not today Howard. That was the old me, the new me wants to have some fun.

Howard, sensing a change in William, gets up and starts backing away as William starts to approach him.

William:(Walking toward Howard) You know, you've always made my life hell. You teased me in school and you tease me now. Well not anymore.

Howard:Wh-at are you talking about?

William laughes again and smirks. He quickley pulls a railroad spike out of the ground then grabs Howard who is nowmore scared thanever.

William: You know how you said that you would rather have a railroad spike through your head than listen to my poetry? Well lets see which is worse.

Before Howard knew what was happenening, William dug a railroad spike through his head and pushed it down further into his brain.He then drops him and walked off down the street back the way he came.

Spike:I can't beleive I did that.(he smirks and shrugs) I'll get over it.

The End.

Well what did you think. I know it's in script form and it's not supposed to be but it was the only way I could do it. Please review.


End file.
